


Ba-dump, ba-dump. There goes my heart.

by kou_chan



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Love, tiny bit yein x jungkook if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kou_chan/pseuds/kou_chan
Summary: Mijoo was in awe the first time she saw her. Big round shiny eyes, pink plump lips and long wavy black hair. When the beautiful angel turned her way and gave her the most stunning smile she had ever seen in her life, she knew that's it."Oh fuck, I'm gay."





	Ba-dump, ba-dump. There goes my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~!! i hope you enjoy reading this. the plot is basically based on my reaction when i saw the gorgeous angel jisoo  
> the plot is mine, the characters are not.

Mijoo was your average high school student. Well, except in dancing where she is superior. Other than that, she is basically average in everything. That was what she had been telling herself the whole time. She groaned and slammed her head on her table, causing the girl who sat beside her surprised. Tiny whines were soon heard for the sad girl, continued by little punches on the table. Her deskmate, Yein laughed loudly as she knew the reason for her friend's agony. Taking out her phone to take picture of her friend only to have said friend grabbing her wrist with much force. "Don't you even dare, Jung Yein!" glares were thrown her way. Yein rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. 

"Look, just because you made a fool out of yourself in front of your love doesn't give you the right to be moping the whole day." Yein put her phone back in her back before she turned her full attention on her friend. Mijoo only went back to her previous position and continuing her previous wails. The incident was so embarrassing to her, she just prayed the ground would swallowed her up. 

_Previously_

Mijoo was running down the stairs since it was recess and she really wanted the chocolate bun that sold out really fast. With only one thing in mind, she went sprinting at full speed and not paying attention to her surrounding. To make things worse, a door was opened and she didn't have time to stop making her slammed her face to the door. She was rubbing her swollen forehead and was about to scold the hell out of the culprit before "Are you alright? I'm sorry! Oh god, there's a bruise on your forehead!" _ahh...._ that voice. The voice that she would recognised everywhere. She slowly lifted her head to look at her and widened her head when she saw her face. The beautiful face was filled with worry and guilt while holding her arms trying to get her to stand up. Mijoo widened her eyes. _Seo Jisoo! Seo Jisoo is holding her arms!_ When she stood, oh god, their face sooo close, making Mijoo gaping like a fish. "I'm fine. It's fine. Haha. No worries." she tried to release her arms from her grip only to have Jisoo staring at her with her big doe eyes filled with concern. "But your forehead. it looks painful. Come on, I can company you to the infirmary." Jisoo intertwined their fingers together and dragged Mijoo towards the infirmary. Chocolate bun be damned. Little did she knew, Jisoo was blushing for the whole journey to the infirmary. 

Yein was watching the whole incident by the side. It was really entertaining to see her confident best friend reduced into an awkward shy girl in front her crush. "God, I sometimes feel so sorry for her." she sighed before taking a bite of her sandwich. Her boyfriend only hummed in response. "But I honestly can understand her nervousness. I was like that with you too at first, remember?" Yein giggled softly at her bunny boyfriend. Jungkook blushed in return.

_Present_

"Now she will think I'm childish because I ran like that just for a bun!" Mijoo mumbled to herself. She slowly raised her head and stared at Yein who was sipping her apple juice. Yein raised her eyebrow "What?" Mijoo was about to answer when a handful of fries were shoved in her mouth. Angry glares were given but Yein took no notice as she knew a little bit of Mijoo was glad at that as she had not have her lunch yet.

Mijoo mumbled something under her breath making Yein moved closer trying to hear what she said. "Hmm?" "I asked, how were you with your boy when you first started dating? Were any of you like me? Being nervous and all like me?" 

"Kookie was. He was blushing the whole time on our first date, I can't believe it myself either." Yein scratched her chin, remembering the early days of when they started dating. Mijoo quickly turned her head toward the said boy then turned to Yein and then to the boy again. "You're joking. There's no way that dude is a blushing maiden like that! Have you look at the way he's dancing? There's no way he would be like that." Mijoo crossed her arms, deciding to not believe Yein story. 

"Yeah, just like you." 

\---

Mijoo sighed in defeat. It was raining heavily and she forgot about to bring her umbrella. Great, just great. She just finished her dance practice and she was sweating and now it's raining. Jisoo had just finished her violin practice and was about to go straight home when she saw the familiar silhouette. She smiled at herself. It was her favourite dancer. "Hey." She laughed seeing Mijoo's startled expression. "Oh, hi! Umm....you...um..you're going home?' Mijoo was twirling her hair anxiously, as she had not expect to see her crush too soon after yesterday's incident. "Yeah. How's your forehead?" Mijoo showed her thumb up as she did not believe her voice would be answering it like a normal sane person. Jisoo nodded in response. "Do you want to walk home together? I know we live in the same apartment complex." asked Jisoo as she was opening her umbrella. She turned to Mijoo, waiting for her answer patiently. Mijoo gave her a bright smile. 

The walk was filled with silence because both of them were awkward and nervous with each other. Sounds from the rain was very calming but it did not effect in calming Mijoo's poor heart that was really close to explode. "You know, I really admire your dancing. You look really cool while dancing. And hot too." Jisoo's face was crimson red and she quickly turned her head to avoid Mijoo from seeing her face. Mijoo's jaw was on the ground and she stopped walking completely. 

"Mijoo?" Jisoo's voice was filled with worry, fear of rejection.

Mijoo snapped out of her trance and swiftly grabbed Jisoo's free hand. "Your expression..when you're playing violin..is really really gorgeous. I like you." Mijoo tried to hide her stuttering and judging by the smile on Jisoo's face, she thinked it did not matter anyway. "I like you too." a little kiss was given on her lips making both of them smilling from ear to ear. 

\---

"I thought we're going on a date! Why are we spying on them?" Jungkook pouted for the nth time. "Because I can't let my best friend die alone." Yein was busy taking pictures of Mijoo and Jisoo in the rain, hugging each other without a care of the world. "Why did I put up with you?" "Because you love me." Yein winked and kissed his cheek. The blush she got in response was endearing.


End file.
